


After Care

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After care, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, New Relationship, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott and Isaac being Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack found Malia in time and Scott managed to get her shifted back. Scott. Allison and Stiles seem to have their Mojo back. </p>
<p>Now the mad dash is done with Scott can make sure Isaac is taken care off, even if Isaac is insistent that he doesn't need to see Deaton and just wants to go home. If when they get there and Scott doesn't like the look of the leg wound, after all it was a bear trap, he will insist they go to the Clinic.</p>
<p>Scott parks his bike them rushes down to the Jeep to help Isaac out, then takes his weight while Isaac more or less hops get to the front door. Stiles waves as they get inside and heads off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Care

After Care.

Isaac yelped as he put weight onto his busted ankle. Scott hissed in sympathy and grabbed the taller teen around the waist and lifted him up so that the bulk of Isaac’s weight was on him. “Sorry” Scott staged whispered.

Isaac grimaced. “Not your fault.” He told the Latino teen. “I moved when you went to close the door. Lost my balance.”

Scott nodded but still held on. They had been dropped of by Stiles after explaining everything to the Sheriff and getting Malia to safety. Isaac’s ankle was a mess and it was taking it’s time to heal. Scott had been sucking pain from Isaac all the way back to the McCall household. “I would have hoped it would have healed a bit more by now, maybe we should have gone to Deaton. He could have checked you over and made sure it something wasn’t wrong.” Scott said, worry playing over his feature as he assisted Isaac towards the living room and the couch.

Isaac shook his head. “No. It’s ok, it’s just being slow. Between the broken bone and the ripped flesh, it wasn’t a clean cut wound or break, I guess it’s just taking a while. Stop worrying.” He replied.

Scott shook his head. “Well at least let’s get it cleaned up, make sure nothing looks wrong.”

Isaac nodded and leaning on Scott hoped towards the living room.

"Boys? What’s going on?" A female voice asked from the stairs. Both boys stopped dead and jointly their shoulder slumped. Melissa raised an eyebrow as she saw the joint manoeuvre and the dirty state of their clothes. "What happened. Is that blood?" She asked as she came down the stairs and saw glistening drops on the wood floor and traced them to Isaac’s raised left foot. Frowning she ordered both of them. "Get Isaac on the couch and explain why it looks like his leg was half chewed off!" She rushed forward and helped Scott to get Isaac sat down.

"We found Malia, she was the Were-Cyote. But her Dad thought she was a wild animal and had mined the forest near the accident site with bear traps to get her. We were rushing to stop her getting hurt and one of the camouflaged traps  clamped down on Isaac’s leg. He managed to break it off, and it is healing, just taking a bit of time with the damage." Scott said, holding onto Isaac’s arm leaching of any pain the taller Beta was feeling.

"So why not get an EMT or or Deaton to look at it?" Melissa asked Frowning. as she knelt down by Isaac’s leg and looked more closable at the damage. "Ok, and EMT would have taken you to Hospital and we don’t need that drama again, but Deaton?" She reconsidered and asked looking at both boys.

Scott shot Isaac and exasperated look. “Isaac said it was fine, and to come straight home, I was going to look at it here and if need be take him to Deaton’s, We never got a real chance to look at it in the Forest, and then the Sheriff was there with the deputies to go over everything and disable the bear traps. It was a bit of a mess with all the people.” He explained.

Isaac nodded. “It’s ok really, just need’s a bit of time and it will be fine.” He insisted trying to avoid the scrutiny.

Melissa shook her head and sighed, placing a gentle hand on Isaac’s good knee. “Scott go get the big medical kit, and hot water and rags, also the big disinfectant.” She instructed Scott who nodded and bounced off the couch and to get the things. She looked at Isaac who shifted uncomfortably with the expression of concern. “Why didn’t you listen to Scott and go to the Clinic? Isn’t he your Alpha?” She asked.

Isaac cleared his throat. “It’s not that big a deal, it wasn’t wolfsbane or mountain ash, just a break and torn flesh, it will heal up Ok, just taking a bit longer than usual.” He tried to insist, but relented under the Mom stare. “I didn’t want to be any more bother, and if it was a problem Scott would have taken me to the clinic.” He added meekly.

Melissa shook her head and sighed. “Isaac, the fact that you boys are getting hurt enough that healing is normal is not a good thing. Just because you can heal, doesn’t make getting hurt right. Or that you shouldn’t ask for help.”

"Scott said something similar to me once." Isaac said with  softly.

Melissa smiled. “He had a good teacher.”

"Who had a good teacher?" Scott asked returning with the items Melissa asked for.

Melissa patted the ground next to her and Scott set the items down. “You did.” She said.

Scott canted his head and frowned then shrugged. “Ok.” He returned reached back to Isaac’s hand and Melissa watched as the black veins traced up his arm as he took Isaac’s pain, smiling to the curly haired wolf who gave a grateful smile in return.

Melissa shook her head at the pair and focussed on the leg. It looked pritty well torn up on either side, but with the blood and torn fabric from the trouser and Isaac’s socks it was hard to make out was was going on. “Ok we’re going to need to get your pants off.” She said holding up a pair of scissors from the medical kit.

"What!" Isaac squaked and nearly jamp up if Scott hadn’t stopped him.

Melissa looked at Isaac. “Don’t worry sweetie, I’ve seen it all before. We just need to get them off so I can get a proper look at your leg.”

Isaac started to protest, but Scott was suddenly there, he pulled at the side of Isaac’s trousers and began slicing down the side with his claws to just above the wound. Isaac glared at Scott and Scott shrugged. “You were going to make a fuss.” He said then moved round and repeated the procedure with the other leg.

Isaac huffed. “Just because you got you mojo back and can shift again, doesn’t mean you have too.” He told his Alpha with a pout.

Scott grinned and stuck out his tongue, which Isaac returned. Melissa rolled her eyes. “I’m dealing with toddlers, or should that be puppies?” The two boys shot her a hurt expression. “Yes definitely Puppies.” She decided after getting the wounded puppy look from both of them. “Ok now hold on to Scott, this may hurt a little. ” She told Isaac indicating she was going to cut of the fabric around the wound. Isaac nodded his understanding.

"Don’t worry, I’ve got any pain he may feel handled." Scott said gripped Isaac’s had and Isaac gave him another grateful look.

Melissa nodded and then in a second bow Scott had thought to bring, she rinsed the scissors and her hands with the disinfectant. Gingerly she pulled and the fabric and cut into it. Isaac let out a little his before the pain absorption kicked in. Working quickly, Melissa removed the trouser and completed the cut to where Scott had ripped the trousers. Then freed the material from the wound, using the water with a towel to gently free it from any dried blood. Then with Scott’s help they lifted Isaac up so they could remove the sliced up trousers, leaving Isaac in his boxer briefs.

Isaac sighed at sight of the ruined trousers, and said quietly. “They were my other whole pair.” Then blushed when he saw the pair of boxer briefs he was wearing had a couple of holes in the leg. Both Melissa and Scott caught Isaac trying to shift his T-shirt down.

Melissa caught Isaac’s eye. “Don’t worry. There should be a new pack of Boxer briefs in Scott’s room if you need more now, and we will go shopping and get you some more things tomorrow.”

Isaac looked embarrassed. “It’s ok.” He mumbled.

Melissa shook her head. “While your under my roof you get what you need, same has always applied to Scott, same for you. My pups get taken care off.” Isaac looked like he wasn’t sure what to say and Scott Gave Isaac’s good leg a reassuring pat. Melissa cut of the boot lace, and removed the boot from the left leg, then cut of the sock. Then took of the other boot and sock and put them to the side.

Rinsing her hands in the disinfectant again Melissa then added some to the water and taking a clean cloth dip it in and began the cleaning process on the leg. It looked like there was a nasty gash and tare down either side of the lower leg. If the bone had been broken it was now mended, and Melissa could see signs of the flesh knitting together, new growth evident. She checked the orientation and profile of the leg looking for any signs of a miss fused bone, but it looked ok, even without an X-ray. Melissa knew that Deaton had told her that the Werewolf healing would fix things properly when she had quizzed him on it, but she was a nurse and she wanted to double check, if there was any doubt she would get Deaton to x-ray it, she would probably do that regardless. Carefully she cleaned the gashes out of particulates and rinsed them with saline wash from the kit.

"Ok it looks like it’s healing ok, but I want to put a couple of stitches in to hold the wounds together, help with the healing." Melissa told Isaac when she had done her examination.

Isaac gave a little whimper at the thought but nodded.”Ok.” He answered.

Scott, who had moved to sitting next to Isaac, put an arm around the taller teen. “Your doing great Isaac, I’m really prod of you.”

Isaac leant into Scott and rested his head on Scot’s shoulder taking comfort from being close to his Alpha. Scott gave Isaac a gentle smile and moved his had from around Isaac’s shoulder and gently scritched behind Isaac’s ear comforting him, still holding his hand with the other taking any residual pain away. Melissa gave a thoughtful look at how the pair were acting and wondered if it were more than just Werewolf tacticleness.

Melissa worked with practised efficiency and put the sutures into place to hold the gashes together. Even from just doing that she could make out a general improvement in skin tone. Then covered both sides with dressings. “There we go. I’ll check on them later, but that should help.” She said with a sigh as she sat back up.

Scott nodded. “I’ll take Isaac upstairs then clean this up.” He said after looking at Isaac who looked ready to fall asleep.

"Melissa shook her head. "You stay with him, I’ve got this. I’ll bring you some thing to drink as well, Isaac will need the fluids."

Again Scott nodded then carefully stood up and slipped his arms under Isaac and picked him up bridal fashion.

Isaac let out a token protest at being picked up, but just leaned into Scott and looped his other arm around Scott’s neck. He yawned and mumbled “Thanks Mom.” The sort of startled when he realised what he said.

Melissa just smoothed his hair and kissed Isaac on the forehead and said. “That’s ok sweetie.” Isaac blushed, but gave a hesitant smile of thanks at Melissa and Scott shot his Mom a grateful look.

Scott carefully carried Isaac upstairs and Melissa gathered up the used supplies and put away the other things. She put the kit away and made up a pitcher of lemonade. Getting a couple of glasses she took it upstairs and stopped at the threshold to Scott’s room.

Isaac was stretched out on the bed with his foot on a pillow to stop it moving to much, Scott had also shucked of his boots, socks and jeans and was lying with Isaac’s head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped protectively around him. Isaac was almost asleep and Scott was starting to get sleepy as well, before he did though he leaned down and kissed Isaac’s head. Isaac pulled in tighter to Scott and Melissa was sure she heard Isaac mumble “Mate…”

Scott smiled at Isaac and kissed Isaac again and said. “I’m here Isaac.”

To which Isaac mumbled. “Good.”

Melissa cleared her throat and Scott gave her a guilty look and Isaac sleepily blinked at her a couple of times. She raised an eyebrow telling them in Mom looks that they would talk about this later, but settled the juice on the bedside cabinet. She leant over and gave both boys a kiss on the top of their heads, and a head scritch as well to which they both leaned into, letting them both know she was okay with them being more than just friends, “We’ll take about this later, but get some sleep.” She confirmed and both boys nodded but settled into each other for a nap. Melissa pulled the quilt up and settled it around the pair, tucking them in like she had done for Scott when he was younger and it was nap time or bed time. Turning she headed for the door, just stopping to give the pair a final look and saw they were asleep already, and soft puppy like snores coming from the pair.


End file.
